


Violent Delights

by Regina15



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, I hate Edward, Major hate on Edward spellman, might delete later, young spellwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina15/pseuds/Regina15
Summary: Hi guys! This may look familiar lol because it's been posted before but i took it down and re-wrote it so now it's heading in a completely different direction, I know where i want to go with this so hopefully it'll be better than before





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This may look familiar lol because it's been posted before but i took it down and re-wrote it so now it's heading in a completely different direction, I know where i want to go with this so hopefully it'll be better than before

* _knocking on door*_

__

_“Yes?”_

_“It’s me Father Blackwood.” Says Sabrina gently opening the door and peeking through “you asked to see me?”_

_“Yes Miss Spellman please come in.” He said looking up at her and away from his work. “I assume this...” he reached into the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a black notebook “...is yours.”_

_“Oh, thanks satan you found it. Thank you very much, I’d die if I lost it.”_

_“So much fuss over a notebook?”_

_“It’s actually my aunt’s old notebook, you know, her notes... are simply brilliant.”_

_He opened the notebook, quickly peeking through some pages and handing it to Sabrina. Oh yes, the notes were definitely brilliant._

_“Very much like Zelda her_ self.” _He answers smiling at Sabina._

_“How did you know It’s Zelda’s not Hilda’s?”_

_“I’ve seen your aunt’s handwriting a few times. I’d know it anywhere.”_

_“May I ask you something Father Blackwood?” She asks shyly, she’s been thinking about this for quite a while now and this time seemed as good... or as bad as ever._

_“Please do.”_

_“Tell me if I’m overstepping, but... it’s just that every time I see you with my aunt, Zelda that is, i have the strangest feeling you know each other... very well. Did you know her in the past?”_

_Faustus was honestly taken aback by the girls question and..._

_**The Academy of Unseen Arts, many years ago** _

“Lovely Thursday isn’t it Edward? Almost makes you wanna die” Said Faustus sitting down next to one of his best friends Edward Spellman outside the academy. He was wearing simple jeans, black T-shirt a leather jacket and a pair of sunglasses, his black hair was slicked back and eyes hypnotizing as ever.

 

If you didn’t know who they were you’d probably fall into the stereotype of Faustus being the bad boy who flirts with girls and breaks heart and Edward with his black pants a sweater and a literature classic in handbeing his calm friend who helps him with his studies. And you wouldn’t be entirely wrong. Faustus Blackwood did in fact broke more hearts than one could count and Edward was indeed calm but if one of them ever helped the other with studies it was Faustus. He was brilliant, in everything he ever studied he was intelligent, bright, hungry for knowledge and he adored challenges.

“What is it today, Faustus?” Edward asked putting his book away.

“Oh Eddie... this school, it’s loosing it’s charm.”

“What do you mean?”

“The classes are pretty boring lately, the girls... oh women, some never want to see me again, some want to scratch my eyes out, some I have no interest in” Faustus sigh.

“Oh of course, there’s more satisfaction in conquering female heart than in having them.” Edward summed up

“I wouldn’t have said it better myself, friend. Whatcha reading there?”

“Sophocles “Antigone””

“Ohh the tragical conflict of having to choose following the Gods’ law and burying her brother to save his soul or listen to uncle dearest and leavening his body without proper burial sentencing his spirit to eternal suffering. She’ll hang herself at the end.” Faustus says, and immediately notices something much more worthy of his attention that Edward., just behind Edward, in the distance.

“Thank you very much for ruining the entire book Faustus.” Says Edward sarcastically. But just as he finishes the sentence and looks at Faustus but quickly notices his friends attention is somewhere completely else. He’s sitting up straight and gently hits Edwards shoulder. “What?” Edward asks confused, and Faustus takes off his sunglasses and points at the girl

“Edward! My prayers have been answered. Praise satan. All those years of waiting and I’ve finally been rewarded.”

“Rewarded for what?” Edward disturbs him.

“Shhhh...” He put a finger to Edward’s lips quieting him as he continued elaborating “My life is gaining back it’s sense or it’s getting the sense for the very first time. An angel has graced this realm. Like an entire new religion. Forgive me unholy father for I’ve already sinned in my thoughts. Who in the name of all dark things is that?”

“Who, in satan’s name are you talking about?” Edward askew annoyed.

“She’s right there, black T-shirt and black cigarette pants, black flats, the red, long, wavy hair, she’s holding some books.”

“Who? Zelda?”

“Wait, you know her?” Faustus asked surprised.

Edward rolled his eyes at him, stood up and shouted her name. Zelda slowly turned around flipping a part of her hair over her shoulder and putting her palm to her forehead to block the sun. Edward waved at her and she started heading in his direction. Faustus stood up immediately, with each step she took she seemed even more beautiful, he was ready to practically worship her every step, her every breath. As she walked she was putting one foot straight in front of the other, her hips swinging gorgeously making a fantastic contrast to her tiny waist, her shiny hair bouncing around her shoulders and her face lighted by the sunlight.

“Hello Edward.”

“Hi. I’d like to introduce you to someone, this is my friend, Faustus. Faustus, my little sister Zelda.”

Zelda locked eyes with Faustus. She has never seen anything like him. He was deadly handsome with a charismatic sparks in his eyes.

“Zelda Spellman” She said quietly reaching out her hand to him.

“Faustus Blackwood. Pleasure to meet you” he said in a low, sexy voice.

Oh, If you could only have been there, feel it, the fireworks, the sparks, the electricity, the uncontainable fire between them that ignited that very moment. That kind of first sight attraction between someone like them could lead to no good, but at that point neither of them cared about it, that very second Faustus awoke something in Zelda that no one will ever be able to put back to sleep again, but she... she did the same for him.

“Zelds, come on there’s something you need to see” few of her friends rushed to them giggling. “Come on.” They pulled on her arm as she was still holding Faustus’ hand.

“I’ll see you around.” He said letting go of her hand. Her friends pulling her away really fast not giving her a chance to answer him.

But as she was walking away she glimpsed at him just one more time, knowing deep inside that since now nothing will ever be the same again.

“So, still in love?” Asked Edward

“She’s charming.” Said Faustus simply not to awake his brotherly overprotectiveness

“She can be like ice Faustus.”

Faustus didn’t answer that simply put his hand on Edward’a arm, tapped it twice and walked away.

“Every ice melts in proper hands.” Blackwood whispered to himself walking away.


	2. A Rebel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting 2 chapters in one go, enjoy. Please comment what you think once you finish reading if you guys won't like it I will simply not continue writing this.
> 
> Translations by my followest *love you guys*

Two days later at the Spellman Residence The High Priest of the Church of Night Francis Spellman came down the grand staircase into the dining room for breakfast. The youngest and the oldest of his children already there, Hilda and Edward were peacefully eating breakfast sitting at their usual spots having a conversation

  
„Good morning dad” Said Edward at the sight of his father

„Morning, Edward” He tapped his son on the shoulder

„Morning daddy”Said Hilda in her usual, innocent voice

„Hello, sunshine” He kissed her on the cheek and reaching his seat sat down at the head of the table and took his news paper in hand and sipped coffee as he did every morning.

For a while it was quiet, just the sound of flipped pages, Hilda’s and Edward’s voices and the sound of cups with coffee and tea being lifted up and put back down on the porcelain plates.

Soon they all heard the loud voices and laughter coming from the hall and a moment later Zelda and Thomas entered the dining room

„Morning everybody” Thomas greeted still with a wide smile on his face

„Thomas” Francis answered

„Father” Zelda bend her head to respectfully greet her father, all laughter that moments earlier was strongly coming from that gorgeous smiling lips died, and the smile vanished with it, as if it were never there. But unlike her siblings’ Zelda’s greeting met with no response from her father. Just a cold, empty glance, their father’s speciality, so she just sat down and poured herself some tea.

They all ate in silence until Zelda broke it

„I sure hope they’ll reach an understanding in the government”  
Her entire sibling looked at her in a bit of a shock not having a clue what she meant, her father too lowered his newspaper and just as he did, he noticed Zelda’s elbow was rested on the table and her head was supported on her palm and it looked like she’s been reading the back of his newspaper  
„I’m sorry father.”Zelda immediately looked down, took her arm off the table and wanted to return to her breakfast

„How do you know what it says in here? It’s in Swedish”

„Yes, I noticed. I know Swedish.”

„Interesting” Could this mean she had yet another power fo her sibling did. He folded his paper, took another sip of his coffee and turned back to her.

„Jak się czujesz?” (How are you feeling) Francis asked quickly changing the language as if it was the most casual thing.  
„Dobrze, Dziekuję” (Good, thank you) Zelda answered without a moment of hesitation also switching between languages with ease. Her father looked at her with mixed annoyance and surprise in his eyes. Omnilingualism (power to understand nearly any language) was an extremely rare power amongst witches only gifted by the dark lord to the most powerful and skilled followers, it usually appeared later in life.

  
“Comment as tu dormis?” (How did you sleep?)  
“Au début j'arrivais pas à m'endormir mais après quand j'ai su , j'ai bien dormis, merci” (I couldn’t fall asleep at first but when I did it was fine, thank you)

“Какое сегодня число?” (What’s the date today)  
“Шестое июля, прекрасное солнечное утро” (It’s July 6th, and it’s a beautiful, summer morning)

„Warum wurde Lilith aus dem Garten verbannt?“(Why was Lilith cast out of the garden?)  
„Weil sie sich weigerte unter Adam zu liegen und vor dem falschen Gott auf die Knie zu fallen.“ (Because she refused to lay beneath Adam and kneel before the False God)

“Wat deden Adam en Eva waardoor ze uit de tuin werden verbannen?" (What did Adam and Eve do to be thrown out of the garden)  
"Ze aten het verboden fruit." (They ate the forbidden friut)

 “Cuál es el primer evento del Lupercalia.” (What’s the first event of Lupercalia)  
“El emparejamiento (The matching)  
“En qué instrumento se toca la música durante el emparejamiento.” (On what instrument is the music played during the matching)  
“El violin.” (The violin)

“Edward?” Francis turned to Edward who now had a mixture of fear, surprise and anger in his eyes

“Yes?”

“Qual o seu nome?” (What’s your name?)

“Ex.. Excuse me?” His voice broke.

Francis gave an angry look to Zelda and a disappointed one to Edward, he slammed his paper on the table, stood up and headed for the exit, without a word of appreciation to Zelda, but just as he was about to walk out he turned around “We’re going to a party tonight. The Johnson’s middle son’s engagement party, I expect everyone to look their best and on their best behaviors”

“Father, could I...” Zelda begun but wasn’t given the chance to finish the sentence

“No, Zelda, you’re not coming” He stated coldly and sternly

“What? Why?”

“You have an exam in elementary magic tomorrow”

“But professor Craft said I’m the best in class, come on dad.”

“I said no" His hard look made Zelda realize it would be a bad idea to even try to fight him now. So she just nodded and looked down at her plate. And with that Father Spellman left, leaving all his children with mixed feelings, all still shocked Zelda discovered yet another power Edward lacked, all a bit mad at how their father treated Zee and all sorry for their sister.

“Zee, I’ll go talk to him.” Thomas moved his char back ready to go after his father but Zelda stopped him putting her hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you Thomas but no, you all go and have fun, I’ll just… catch up with my studies” and just as her father did moments before Zelda too stood up and left the dining room and as she reached the staircase she heard Thomas screaming “It’s idiotic you have nothing to catch up on!”

Hours later Zelda dressed in her favorite cigarette pants and a buttoned up, short sleeved blouse was heading down the stairs with a bag on her shoulder

“Leaving already?” Francis asked, appearing out of nowhere right in front of her just as she was to reach the door knob and leave

“Ummm, yes I thought it’d give me more time to find the right books and materials to study from.”

“Good, I won’t forget to check you made it to the library, remember?”

“Yes Father, may I leave now?” Zelda asked using all her will not to sound irritated. The High Priest just took a step to the side so she could reach the door knob and before the door closed behind her she already teleported to the academy.

_________________________________________

  

She’s been in the library for hours, going through the books she already read, texts she already studied. She looked at her watch, the time seemed to be passing at a different speed, she was sure she last checked the time at least an hour ago, but it's only been 12 minutes. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift, oh how wonderful the party must have been, the champagne popping, the gowns spinning, the music filling the room, the people talking, the....

“Miss Spellman?” A familiar voice cut through her thoughts like a sharp blade, she opened her eyes and looked up to see two beautiful ocean blue orbs staring back at her.

“Mr.Blackwood” Zelda smiled he was on her mind most of the time since their first meeting, and the more she thought about him the harder it was to stop.

“What is a woman like you doing in the library on a night like this?”

“I have a bit of studying to catch up on”

“Well I couldn’t help but notice you’ve been catching up on it for quite some time now and you do look terribly bored, maybe I could interest you in.. let’s say a walk, to clear your head?” It was proving to be hard to focus on his words, when she had those hypnotizing blue eyes right in front of her, that silky smooth voice filling her head and blurring her thoughts and those strong arms exposed by the rolled up sleeves of his shirt

“Ummm. I am sorry but I’ll have to say no, I need to stay here.” Oh how she wanted to go, anywhere away from here, but she knew her actions would have consequences and she wasn’t keen on facing them.

“I’m sure a little break won’t do you any harm”

“I’m sure not but I simply mustn’t leave the library”

“Why?” He wouldn’t give up easily, Faustus Blackwood was the kind of warlock who knew what he wanted, and he would stop at anything until he got it.

“Because I don’t want to.”

“Yes you do”

“How do you know that?”

“The eyes, miss Spellman, they never lie” He brushed a loose curl behind her ear and looked deep into her eyes. The sadness he found in them and the faked smile cracked him, it was the first time he ever saw her like this and he already knew he never wanted to again. He knew Edward and the rest of the clan were at the Johnson’s party and was surprised to see her here, at the library of all places, but a part of him was pleased, he’d get to spend time with only her, if only he could get her out of the damn library.

“I don’t mean to overstep...” an idea suddenly struck him “...but, you’re a witch, maybe you could have your cake, and eat it too.”

“What are you proposing?” A light appeared in the tunnel. Normally she wouldn’t dare to try to fool or disrespect her father with any tricks and would do her best to discourage anyone who tried, but for the first time she wasn’t afraid, she found courage at the same place she found hope, his eyes.

“A time limited cloning spell” He smirked. All they had to do was to create a clone of Zelda that would carelessly flip the pages in the books while she and Faustus went for a walk. She bit her lip thinking about his proposal but the spark in her eye told him all he needed to know.

“Give me a moment” Zelda said and got up, she went behind the bookshelves and was now out of sight. He leaned against the table and waited.

After a few moments Zelda returned and without a word sat back down.

“Miss Spellman?” He asked a bit worried, was everything okay, did it not work, was she...

“You better think of a way to smuggle me out of here without the librarian noticing” He heard a voice behind him say. He turned around and there she stood, smiling like a little girl who got a new doll. So the spell did work.

“You leave that to me” he winked and walked away.

“Miss Carter!”

“Oh yes Faustus dear boy, what can I do for you” Miss Carter was an older woman who worked at the library for centuries, she loved students who visited the library often, borrowed books, and even discussed them with her, she probably read every single one you could find on those shelves. She was very fond of both Faustus and Zelda, but she would be too frightened to lie to the high priest if he asked if Zelda was at the library that evening and she known she wasn’t. What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.

“I was wondering if you maybe still have that book about binding magic you once told me about or is it borrowed now?”

“Oh let me check for you dear.” Miss Carter turned around and slowly walked to the shelves in the back only she had access to, that was where she kept the books with very dangerous spells and potions recipes, or anything that could cause a catastrophe if it landed in wrong hands. She decided who got the books or who even knew about them in the first place, she was good with people, always saw right through them and so the High Priests and teachers always trusted her with it. Once she gone out of sight Faustus made a step back so he could now see Zelda and pointed to the door Zelda quickly ran to.

“I am afraid someone borrowed it sweetheart but I’m sure it’ll be back here if you check in a few days”

“I sure will miss Carter, thank you very much. It’s a lovely scarf you’re wearing.” Faustus said and left leaving the older woman with a heartwarming smile on her face and a little blush.

 

Right outside the door Zelda was waiting.

“You’re far more charming than rumors make you out to be, you know?” She said leaning against the wall with her arms crossed

“So you heard rumors about me huh?” He leaned in.

“Couldn’t help it, your reputation walks into the room two minutes before you do” She answered leaning even closer.

“And what have you heard about me?”

“Exactly what you wanted me to, exactly what you want everyone to think about you” she leaned her head closer.

“You think I starts the rumors?” He could now feel her breath on his skin

“I think you’re far too smart to let them simply run their own ways. How did you know she wouldn’t have that book at hand?” Her head tilting a bit the side, the way you do just before the kiss to avoid crushing somebody’s nose.

“Because I have it” And just like that he strained his head, pulled away and moved a few steps away. “Coming?”  
She looked at him, her back still pressed against the wall, her mind still trying to process what just happened. He himself was hiding his excitement with everything he had.

“Yeah” She said and followed him outside.

________________________________________

  

“Where are we going?”

“For a walk, come on I’m going to show you somewhere special.” He said and offered her his arm. She took it and wrapped her arm into his and they went into the woods. They walked in silence for a moment, but it wasn’t awkward, it was even comforting in a way.

“Edward mentioned you’re going to the Johnson's party.” Faustus said broking the silence

“Yes, we were”

“Why aren’t you there?” He asked, and she sighed

“My father...he decided I needed to study for my exam tomorrow. He and my sibling are at the party as far as I know, and I’ve been in the library for hours.” She let go of him and crossed her arms across her chest “but why am I even telling you this” she giggled ironically

“Sometimes it’s comforting to talk to someone from the outside about your problems, so they can show you a new perspective, a new way of thinking.”

“And what do you think?”

“I think your father underestimates you, Edward does too, actually many people seem to be underestimating you, I myself thought you might need help with the clone. I think you’re far more powerful than people think, or than you yourself choose to believe.”

“Why do you say all those things mr Blackwood?”

“Faustus” he smiled and stopped “because I think women should have a chance to realize they full potential, juts like any man, especial woman as powerful and wonderful as you Miss Spellman”

“Zelda”

“Zelda” he repeated. She heard her name said many times by many different people in many different ways but it never sounded as beautiful and mesmerizing as It did falling from his lips “and I also think the most important parties to attend are the ones you’re not invited to.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“That we should crash a party together some day....” and smiles “and maybe attend the Johnson's party” he pulled an invitation out of his back pocket. Zelda smiles wildly and grabbed the card.

“Faustus Blackwood plus one” she read with a spark in her eye and a smile that he matched looking at her. “No, I’m sorry but I couldn’t.” She went sad and handed him back the invitation

“Out of the question, life is to be lived Zelda. Look up” and it was now that she realized they’ve been on this beautiful meadow in the middle of the forest and the evening sky above them was covered with stars and the mood shining bright above them “I come here to think sometimes, it’s a beautiful place don’t you think, quiet, lonely, just a little meadow surrounded by these tall trees that hide her beauty away from the world, just like you, doing everything to make it seem like you’re less than you actually are. The spark in your eye matched every star tenfold when even for a moment you thought of going to the party, please let me take you there, even if juts for a few minutes”

“My father will see me and there will only be trouble”

“That’s what a glamor is for.” He smiled

“You’re pulling me to the dark side.”

“I prefer to call it ‘exploiting the possibility’”

“Blondes or Brunettes?” she asked smirking, something deep insider told her to just go with it, to let her head rest a bit and follow her heart and her heart screamed to just give him her hand and follow him anywhere

“Redheads” She rolled her eyes a bit but was flattered with his answer. She closed her, deep in thought and with Faustus’ next blink she stood before him, a bit darker shade of red hair pinned half up, a round face, a small nose and big round green eyes, she kind of did look like herself but still very much didn’t, her body wrapped in navy blue silk dress. Seeing that dress only made him wish it was her instead of the glamour.

“Bravo. Now we just need to think of a undercover name for you.”

“How about... hmmm”

“Cynthia?” He said but she juts shook her head

“Olivia” Zelda suggested

“No, we need something sophisticated, meaningful” he looked up at the moon and whispered softly “hele”

“What was that?” She looked at him and he looked so magical standing there, just looking at the moon, being illuminated by its light, his eyes seemed even more blue, his skin fairer, she could every vein, every muscle, even the ones hidden under the shirt.

“Hele, the Greek word for...”

“...light” she finished his sentence.

“And Selene, the Greek goddess of the moon.” He looked at her again. “How about Helena?”

“ _Helena_ ” She repeated “Moonlight. I like it” she bit her lip.

“Perfect. May I?” He asked offering his arm to her and she gladly took it. He teleported them to the party and immediately pulled her to the dance floor but stopped when he felt her hand slip away

“I can’t dance.” She said looking down.

“Nonsense, I’ve seen you in ballroom practice”

“My father always says I do things wrong, he’ll recognize me by my dancing” She said, completely scared, for a moment Faustus almost felt guilty for dragging her to the party but now there was no going back.

“You’re in a glamour, no one here can see who you truly are, come on” He grabbed her again but she pulled her hand away.  
Now he made a few steps closer and whispered gently “I’ll guide you?” offering her a hand he bowed his head, she put her delicate palm in his and he immediately spinned her closer to him and straight to the dance floor.

He knew he did’t need to teach her a damn thing, just as he suspected she was brilliant, their steps, a perfect harmony as if their bodies were meant to be in each other’s arm, their feet made to follow the other’s moves, eyes meant to get lost in each other, if he looked deep enough he could see Zelda, instead of the glamour. When the waltz started playing they were so lost in one another they didn’t even notice the dance floor around them cleared and they were just surrounded by a crowd of people admiring Faustus dancing with the beautiful, mysterious woman, letting the music lead them. When the tune stopped along with their dance the room filled with applause, even her father who would normal think of something that was wrong had a look of genuine admiration on his face, proving that others were right saying she could dance and it was just him who preferred to point out the flaws.

“Maybe we should go, too many emotions” Zelda said and Faustus just nodded, she disobeyed her father and she knew it but he didn’t, and never would, the satisfaction was enough, it was better than the party. When the room was again full of people they made their way to the exit, they were stopped along the way a few times by some people who knew Faustus, he politely greeted them, introduced his lovely companion and explained he needed to go because he promised his guest a tour of Greendale.

_________________________________________

 

Once again walking through the forest Zelda was back to her normal form and in her ballet flats was much shorter than Faustus who walked beside her, his jacked hanger over his shoulder.

“Tonight was magical, thank you” Zelda started

“It is I who should be thanking you miss Helena.” Zelda giggled “You are a great dancer, an a very skilled witch, I’m willing to bet you will do the best on your exam tomorrow”

“I probably won’t, I didn’t study or practice”

“Don’t worry, elements are cooperative with powerful witches, professor Craft says it’s like an honor for the element to be of service to skilled wizards, water, earth, air, fire they’ll all willingly bend to your will, especially fire” he winked and it all made Zelda blush.

“I’m a little scared.” She whispered

“You won’t achieve magnificent things being scared. Is it a bet than, for motivation?” he offered his hand and looked at her raising his brow

“Fine” She shook his hand. Her palm was so small and delicate in his big and a big rough one, one more moment holding his hand and she might start getting indecent though.

“Your hands are freezing, here” He said putting his jacket around her shoulders.

“Thank you” she grabbed the edges and wrapped herself in the jacket, getting lost in the masculine scent, oh why did he have to smell so good, and look so good too, it was unfair, how was she supposed to think straight around him?

They walked and walked, talked and talked, there was no ending, when there was nothing more to say about one topic another came it and gave a beginning to a new conversation, they lost count of how many turns they took, how far they’ve come or where they were. As far as they were concerned they didn’t need anything anymore, just this, just this conversation, this indescribable connection, but as they saw a glimpse of the academy it was time to return to reality, it was very late and the clone might disappear any minute.

“You know, I underestimated you more than once today” he admitted as they were getting closer to the academy.

“How is that?”

“Well I didn’t expect I’d get you to clone yourself, wear a glamour, go with me to a party you were forbidden to attend and make a dangerous, careless bet with me”

“Perhaps you just underestimated yourself than” They reached the academy and Zelda made her way up the first three steps, now she was taller than him. “Besides the bet is hardly dangerous”

“How do you know?” He made a move to stand on the first step, now matching her height and standing much closer “I didn’t say what will I want as a reward once I win”

“What will it be?” She asked breathlessly, being so close to him made her feel something she didn’t think was even possible.

“You’ll see”

“I want to know”

“Oh I think you’ll enjoy the anticipating rush” he brushed some hair behind her ear and ran his finger down her neck.

“Why do you think that?”  
He made his way up another stair and was once again significantly taller than her, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Because I think you’re a rebel deep down, Spellman, and the best one there ever was.”

And with that he left. And she stood there absolutely stunned. She could still feel his hot breath against the skin of her neck and the sensation sent shivers down her spine, he might have been the first person ever to make her feel something she never felt before in her once empty and shallow life... _he made her fell alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, what do you think? As I said if you guys won't be enthusiastic about it I will not continue. The foreign translation are made by my Instagram followers who I am very grateful to <3\. The meaning of the name Helena (which you guys choose in a pool) I took from the Internet so if it's not correct blame google.
> 
> Do you speak any of the languages?
> 
> Make sure to let me know what you think and follow me on Instagram @chillingadvos where you can sometimes help me with the stories


End file.
